


Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Arashi no Yoru ni | One Stormy Night
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Animal-like humans, F/M, Gabu is a cousin of Giro who is the king of Ōkami Oukoku, Gabu is next in line for throne unless Giro magically procreates, M/M, Mei is heir to the Yagi Oukoku, eyes are like their animal forms, they have nothing but horns ears and tails or any really defining feautures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei just wanted to escape his responsibilities for one day. His birthday is in a month. Choro, the king at the moment, is stepping down and shoving the kingdom into his hands when he turns 16, which is, again, a month away. A simple solo outing into nature always cleared his dark mood. However, it seems he will never be alone again, a group of chaperons will be PERMANENTLY assigned to him for the rest of his life. Mei decides it's time to lose the entourage and be himself for a few moments. He succeeds, only to become horrendously lost and get caught in one of the biggest thunder storms to ever happen within Yagi Oukoku boarders. But Mei is just on the boarder.</p><p>Gabu got pummeled again, Barry found it all too entertaining to trip Gabu and leave him along the boarder to find his way back. Even if he is the heir, he's not the king. And with news that Giro's mate is pregnant, it just encourages the instinct to get rid of Gabu. Gabu gets lost, hobbling on the edge of Ōkami Oukoku's boarder. The storm comes out of no where. </p><p>An abandoned barn, a storm, and two lost souls, what will come of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I FRICKING LOVE THIS SHIP AND I am NOT HAPPY that there is lonely one fic on here that ships them! *n*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory along with some canon~! X'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like my first tribute to this fandom! Please be kind! TTUTT~♥

One night, a storm ravaged the continent of Animalia like none had seen before. White and green Lightning flashed, burning the forests, rain poured from the blue and brownish-black clouds, flooding the river and invading the valley, thunder rolled, shaking the hills and mountains, causing boulders to tumble and rocks to avalanche.

On this night, two heirs were born. One from the kingdom of Yagi, and the other from the kingdom of Ōkami. Their shamans and preists were all sent into a fit. Spouting madness and gibberish, but always stating, "One Stormy Night."

The storm stopped when the youth went to sleep. A full moon, the size of which it hadn't been in eons, was hanging in a galaxy of stars with a midnight blue back drop. The storm and it's affects on their holymen were treated as a coincidence, and on life went for the kingdoms of Yagi and Ōkami.

The kingdoms of course being mortal enemies, Yagi being goat-like people which farmed and scavenged in their plush forests and fields. The Ōkami, on the other hand were Wolf-like in appetite and manner, constantly raiding along Yagi boarders and eating the Yagi themselves.

And on one such raid, a second _happenstance_ occurred.

The young Queen of Yagi and her son, the Yagi prince, had gone on an outing to a beautiful valley on the outskirts of the Yagi kingdom. Practically a mile away from the Ōkami kingdom, just asking to be attacked by the Ōkami. The young Queen wasn't in her right mind, but was sane enough to bring an escort along. The king of Yagi had died a few weeks ago you see, she was distraught beyond grief.

Likewise, the King of Ōkami went on a raid to distract himself from the grief of his _own_ mate passing during child birth, a still-born. And had brought along his son as well, the royals doing so to look at what remains of their mates... their offspring, their sons.

The heirs were only about walking age, babbling words in barely understood spurts, curious about everything and grasping at whatever held their goldfish sized attention-spans.

The Yagi escort was soon desimated, the Queen had grabbed a fallen guards' sword, killing the Ōkami king with a cry of determination. Having nudged her son away into the hands of a speedy sentry. The king had done the same with his son sending them into the forest.

But a cry of a fallen Yagi caught the Queen's attention. It was the sentry who had been entrusted with the heir of her kingdom. She raced toward the scream and lopped off the ear of the Ōkami who had the dead goat pinned, her precious son bleeting and crying at the weight of the wolf on top of him. The Ōkami, who is the King's brother, Giro, yelped in pain and turned on the Yagi who had injured him.

The Yagi prince wiggled out from underneath the Yagi's corpse and into the forest he fled. Thunder claped, lightning sparked, and rain fell onto the Queens corpse. The Ōkami who had the Ōkami heir was crushed under a burning tree, the tree having been struck by lightning. The Ōkami heir wormed his way out of his dead protectors grip and trotted further into the woods.

The two heirs cried when lightning struck once more and the thunder rolled over them like a hurricane. The Ōkami prince spotted a tree trunk with a good sizable hollow and dove for it. Shivering in the recesses of the tree. Not a minute after, in tumbled the Yagi prince who sniffled and coughed, bumping into the enemy heir.

"OUCH!" They both responded, Ōkami claws scratching Yagi flesh and Yagi horns poking the Ōkami's stomach.

"I'm so sorry!" They replied insinc, they both tried separating but the Yagi heir ended up stepping on the Ōkami heir's tail, the Ōkami also accidentally stepping on the Yagi heir's ear.

"I didn't know this was someone's home. I'll leave!" They yelped, "...wait a second!"

"So this isn't your home that I stumbled into?" The Yagi heir asked, having given up on moving in the small space.

"Nope, I got here a second ago, and this isn't your home?" The Ōkami heir questioned, giving up on moving as well.

"Nope, I just came in here to escape the mean people... everyone's fighting and Mommy told me to run away if the bad people came." The Yagi heir replied, "and you? Why are you in here?"

"My Papa told me to do the same thing... I don't know where he is... *sniffle* and Mama's not here anymore!" The Ōkami heir whispered. The Yagi heir scrunched up his face, but smiled.

"My Daddy is gone too... and my Mommy... I don't know where she is either... maybe your Papa and my Mommy are looking for us TOGETHER!?" The Yagi heir yelled...into the Ōkami heir's perked ears.

"Maybe. But how are they gonna find us?" The Ōkami asked, rubbing his poor abused ear.

"I don't know... how does your Daddy find you when you play hide and seek?" The Yagi prince questioned, turning towards the Ōkami, both unable to see each other in the darkness enveloping them in the hollow. They both sneeze, having been drenched in the storm, thunder rumbled.

"He uses his nose to find me... but the rain always blocks up our noses... I can't smell a thing right now..." The Ōkami toddler lamented.

"My Mommy's nose is the same way... but I can't smell anything either right now. But my Mommy can't find me when she smells for me when I'm in the blackberry bushes. But she can hear me rustling the leaves!" The Yagi toddler exclaimed.

"My Papa does that TOO!... but with all this scary thunder, he won't hear me in here." The Ōkami toddler shot down.

"My Mommy won't either..." The Yagi child sighed, mood darkening, they both shivered. Lightning flashed and thunder roared, the heirs screamed, absolutely terrified, crushing their eyes closed and clinging to each other for dear life.

"umm... I'm sorry. The thunder just scares me, it's so loud!" The Ōkami prince apologized, releasing the Yagi.

The Yagi prince's arms tightened around the Ōkami, "I-It's okay... I don't like it either... but lightning scares me more. But... um, is it ok that I hug you? It-It helps me not be so scared..."

"Yeeyeah Me-me too,I'd like that... i-it makes me less scared too. you know... we're a lot alike. I wonder if we look the same too!" The Ōkami heir exclaimed, returning the hug. Both enjoying the mutual warmth now that they had gotten comfortable.

"Well, my name's Mei, what's *yawn* yours?" The Yagi toddler asks, wanting a name to put together with the voice.

"My name is Gabu...*yaaaaaawn*"

The two tuckered-out toddlers fell asleep a few seconds later, and the storm ceased. The Ōkami prince awoke at the call of his uncle, blinked a few times and yawned, sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. He whispered he'd be back for him to see if his Daddy could find his Mommy to his newly made friend.

Unfortunately, the young Yagi was half-asleep when Gabu departed, awaking fully when he heard the bleating of his grandmother, Soba, and several of the goat guard. Looking around for his newly made friend but finding hide nor hair of him. So he stretched and yawned, rubbing his eyes and waddled to what remained of his biological family. They retreated back to their castle and broke the news to the Yagi heir.

So when Gabu returned to the tree, his friend was no longer there. Most of the wolves dismissed this as the child's imagination trying to coup with his father and mother's deaths by creating an imaginary friend. Whilst Mei told his grandparents, Choro and Soba, about his new friend. They had the same reaction, dismissing his account of the night and chocking it up to trauma and his imagination.

And soon the _imaginary friends_ names were forgotten. As were their memories of the raid, with them being so young. Having vague phantom feelings of the warmth of arms encircling them, safely hidden from the storms wrath, enveloped in a hollow tree.

**********MEI's POV!************

"Mei! Remember to follow Tapper! He knows the way, go gather as much as you can, and come straight back!" King Choro proclaims. Waving a hairy and wrinkly hand at me. Tapper smirks at me, then winks at Mina from acrossed the room. She blushes and makes a half-assed attempt to hide it. Tapper grins lecherously, eye's shimmying down the girl like he's already undressed her. I shudder.

_Can they BE anymore obvious with their flirting!? I feel like the clover I ate 5 minutes ago is going to be clover soup on his face if he doesn't stop soon._

I have been suffering through their "court-ship" for the last 2 weeks. It makes me sick. And to think I have to find a mate before I turn 18... dear Yagi I hope that I don't turn into Tapper, or Mina!

"Well come on _your highness~_ ", Tapper exclaims, puffing out his chest in an attempt to impress Mina and hide his fat belly in his pecs *cough*manboobs*cough*. I roll my eyes, ignoring the "your highness" seeing as he's next in line, being my second cousin and all.

So off we go to soft valley, which is on the edge of Yagi boarder, to check for any new plants to take back to the priests. Tapper narcissistically leading the way.

Once we arrive my eyes alight onto the clover. There are some patches that look like a mixed breed between red clover and heart. But as soon as I go to pluck it, Tapper stops me, picks me up over his shoulder, and carries me back to my escorts. He said I went too far, I was _Five feet_ away. With this bit of indignation to motivate me, as if I were a **kid** , I kick Tapper in the gut.

Cousin of mine he maybe, but a kid I am not. I land on my feet as Tapper crumbles on the ground, holding his bruising gut.

"Tapper, I am _five_ bloody feet away from you. Now if you try to carry me back again I will poke you in the eye with my horns. I'm here to collect plant samples... not be carried on your shoulder like a misbehaving child." I harrumph, walking back to my new find. Tapper gets the message, and so does the escort by the looks of it, them giving me a good 5 yards. I relax and start picking samples, tasting a few as I go.

Soon my basket is full to bursting with wild plants and new mutations. Then a ferocious gust of wind whisks my 3 hour products of labor away, I watch it dance teasingly out of my frantic hands. I am beyond fed up at this point. I can't catch a break!

My eyes are soon attracted to the sky, dark blue and brownish-black clouds are right above my head.

"That really snuck up on us!" I mutter, as I am soon pitter-pattered with rain. I shake, trying to get the annoying sky-water out of my ears. Rain is good for the plants and for the rivers and good for us in the end, but it's rather irritating when it trickles into your ears.

I have somehow wondered off a little farther than 5 yards away from the escort, who are shaking their heads sporadically, trying to get the tricky liquid out of their fuzzy ears... which gives me an idea.

I bolt down the hill in a mad dash for the forest, if I can just make it then I can slip away for a couple of _hours_ … slip away from these bozos for a couple of DAYS if I really wanted to, ~sigh~ _but I can't because granny Soba and Grandpa Choro will be worried sick and their poor old hearts can't withstand that kind of worry._

My feet sink into fresh mud, but still I run to the canopied shelter of the woods. Once I'm out of sight I relax... until lightning strikes the tree right behind me.

"AAAAAAAAH!" I scream, springing away, then another lightening bolt strikes the tree in front of me, soon almost every other tree I run past is burning, the rain doing it's best to quench it.

I end up charging straight forward with my eyes closed and my hands crushing my fluffy ears, I've always hated thunder storms. I'm startled enough to open my eyes when I collide with a thick wooden door. I look at the dilapidated barn in front of me. I look around, surveying my surroundings, and step into the abandoned barn, my only fellow inhabitant is the darkness that greets me within.


End file.
